Kid Color (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
Kid Color '''is a Story Pack character for the AnthonyM and the World of Sketch franchise in LEGO Dimensions. Background '''Kid Color Growing up on the harsh streets of Earth-12, Kid Color looked to his dreams to find peace... until they eventually led him to Sketchia-12, a world as shadowy and crime-ridden as the Earth it was linked to. Upon becoming a Guardian, he sought to be a stealthy vigilante for the citizens of Penciltown-12. He opened the Whitemoon Nightclub with the help of his fellow friends. Heavy Bouncer was the big Earthclad you did not want to joke around with. Gearhead was a great bartender and a skilled electronics expert. Fallen Angel was a beautiful performer with a mastery of wind magic, kunai combat, and distraction tactics. Together, they formed Universe 12's M-Crew and sought to push the Darklander gang back into their own home base. Birthday Bash Kid Color Kid Color decided to don the pastel only when indoors, as he would become easier to spot at night. He also made sure that the Sketchian windowpanes had a bulletproof lining so that the shots wouldn't bother anyone's party. He donned the pastel so that kids had days of joy in a world filled with malice... having a childhood of fear really was a factor in this, as he was moved the deepest by AnthonyM's "Birthday Bash Initiative" even up to the point of almost breaking down in tears. The Kid was the one to take the initiative the most seriously because of that. World * World of Sketch: Whitemoon Nightclub (U12) Abilities * Acrobatics (triple jump) * Stealth (Black Sun Bombs) * Climb (Sticky Gloves) ** Magno Gloves * LEGO Constructs * Guardian LEGO * Grapple (Guardian-Alloy Ropes) ** Rope Swing ** Twin Grapple ** Grapple Slingshot * Sketchian Combo-Combat * Character Changing (Can change to AnthonyM, Antoni Emma, and Sunstorm) Quotes Special Variant Birthday Bash Kid Color is packaged in the AnthonyM Holiday Pack, and is a single minifigure that can replace Birthday Bash AnthonyM on the Toy Tag. Miscellaneous Actions Entrance and Exit * Kid Color climbs out of the portal with a Guardian-Alloy Rope. * Kid Color crawls into the portal after checking his sorroundings. Idle Animations * Kid Color pours himself a cup of hot cocoa from a thermos and drinks it down. * Kid Color uses a rope to hang from the ceiling like a bat. * Birthday Bash Kid Color checks his sorroundings before grabbing a cake slice and eating it. Finishing Moves * Kid Color uses his Black Sun Bomb to blind his enemy, then silently obliterates them from behind. * Kid Color wraps an enemy up in a rope, then pulls the rope to dizzy the enemy and make them fall apart. Trivia * Kid Color is from Universe 12, known for its black sun and white moon, which makes the daytime dark and the nighttime light. * Kid Color will toss a Black Sun Bomb at a security camera then attach another one to himself when activating Stealth. He also straps on his Umbravision Goggles to see. * Kid Color is currently the only character who can climb on any surface. Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch characters Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Custom Characters by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Characters Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Category:Acrobatics Category:Stealth Category:Climb Category:Magno Gloves Category:LEGO Constructs Category:Guardian LEGO Category:Grapple Category:Rope Swing Category:Twin Grapple Category:Grapple Slingshot Category:Sketchian Combo-Combat Category:Character Changing